


Summer Rain

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys are dancing in the rain.





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Summer Rain

## Summer Rain

#### by Laurel

Title: Summer Rain 

The sky was gray. A pale gray like dawn, like the fog that crept on little cat feet in Carl Sandburg's poem, the color of a milky blue marble that scattered all the other colorful ones on the pothole filled street. The rain that sluiced down in sheets of hard stinging drops was gray too. A gray that turned the pavement a darker shade, that forced people to turn the lights on inside the house even though it wasn't yet evening. 

Not everyone was inside though. Three men welcomed the rain. It fed their garden, made the earth bubble up with mud that toes liked to sink into and root around in, drowned the roses that welcomed the moisture with petals open, their roots ready to devour the wetness that the heavens had let loose. 

They danced around arm in arm, like small children who didn't know better than to come out of the inclement weather. It was a ritual, a fantasy, a dance of forgotten childhood. 

The rain, like the mud, was primeval, calling them out to play, to rejoice. Collective memory forced them outside in bare feet and soon they shed their clothes, grateful for the tall privacy fence that kept their bodies and behavior from curious eyes. 

Their bodies were hard and firm, pale figures in the torrential downpour. Their clothes were a pile of blue sodden denim and white tee shirts and briefs turned transparent by the rain. 

It had been Alex's idea to come out and not long after Fox, always curious had joined him. Walter had shrugged, decided why not and joined his lovers. The dust was stirred up by the breeze and rain and coated the white siding of the house. The red brick, consumed with heat by the summer sun, gave off a mist of warmth as the cool rain touched it. Alex could swear he heard it sizzle. 

The whirlwind of rain and wind subsided until it was a gentle spattering, continuous but gentle. They ran around the yard, caressing their feet on the sharp grasses. Walter cut flowers for them to wear behind their ears. Alex got a violet rose, and Fox an apricot colored bud. Walter wouldn't wear one but Alex did twine a length of morning glory through his chest hair. He amused himself by leaning into Walter's thick chest and inhaling the fragile blooms until they stuck to his short nose as if embracing it. 

Soon their play turned erotic. Fox just had to slice open a thick succulent leaf from their Aloe Vera plant and scoop out its insides to smear on Alex's supple back. Walter made daisy chain necklaces that his lovers wore like crowns. Alex anointed Fox with dusty yellow pollen. 

He dragged his lovers down to the grass and they happily obliged. He kissed their wet bodies, drinking in the mingled tastes of rain and skin and sweat and fragrant flowers that adorned them. 

He drank the rain from their bodies where it pooled in their navels. He licked it from the hollows of their throats and a steady trail that led down to their rosy, throbbing cocks. Here the taste of rain was suffused with their musk. He nuzzled his face into their thighs, tickling the sensitive skin there, lapping up every drop of rain that threatened to escape his tongue. 

They were patient with him, willingly lying in the damp grass, their bodies making indentations in the mud as they sank deeper into the earth. 

His attention was drawn from one body to the other. Walter, solid and strong as a bull, immovable, but with a gentle thrust of tongue, he yielded to Alex. Fox was lean and lanky, made up of arms and legs that splayed open for his slow perusal. 

He tasted each one until their tastes mingled in a delicious blend. The ambrosia of his lovers slid down his throat in a slick trail of saliva, rain, sweat and the pre-cum that oozed from their throbbing organs. 

The squelch of mud as their bottoms twisted in the wet earth made him giggle. Their groans and cries as each was made love to, rose above the sound of the rain. Fox sliced his fingers through Alex's hair pulling his mouth closer to his weeping cock. Walter caressed him gently but firmly, pulling him ever closer to his own cock. He twisted his head from one lover to the other, never neglecting but kept up a constant caress of hands and tongue and lips. Back and forth from one to the other, caressing, licking, tasting, touching, stroking until they were helpless in his hands. 

He rolled their hard flesh in his mouth, delighting in the tender skin, the curve of cock head, the sweet little slit that wept milky pearls of pre-cum that washed away in the rain, down the columns of flesh. He wouldn't let a drop escape him and so his tongue lapped lower to catch the errant essence of his lovers. 

Down lower still, he kneaded the silky skin of their balls, full and aching with their semen. The sparse hairs there tickled his nose and he wiped his short snub across Walter's thigh. Liking the groan of pleasure that emerged from the man's chest, he nuzzled his nose some more in that heated skin. Not even the cool rain could dampen his ardor. The drops of water could not wash away the unique scent of Walter's musky crotch. He inhaled deeply, and buried his nose further. 

His hand had stilled on Fox's member and the owner of that flesh whimpered. Alex again thrust his fist over Fox's hard flesh and a sigh of gratitude rewarded him. 

He wished for two mouths at that moment. Two mouths to suckle the hard flesh of both his lovers. But a hand would have to suffice for one of them. 

Fox whimpered again and he increased the pressure, letting his long fingers dance across that beloved flesh. His thumb slid across the crown and skidded across the slit, teasing, making Fox moan. 

He reluctantly let Walter's thick cock escape his mouth and turned his oral attentions to Fox again. He took Walter's shaft in his left hand and fisted him firmly, letting Fox's bobbing shaft fill his mouth yet again. 

He rubbed himself against the ground, the grass and clover caressing his own hardness. They were all so close to climax. He could feel it in Fox's moans and thrusts, could sense it in Walter's squirming and panting, could feel his own balls draw up tight ready to spill his seed into the damp earth. 

He increased the pressure of both mouth and hand and his own hips, wanting to taste and feel and experience the mouthful of warm semen, each helpless thrust and his own release into the ground. 

In just moments Fox arched his back and thrust wildly, too filled with pleasure to restrain himself from battering Alex's throat. Walter grunted and spilled himself in Alex's hand filling it with his warm fluid. Alex continued to grip his shaft, the head a fountain of cum. He thrust his own hips into the ground until he came with a muffled moan. 

He slowly let Fox's cock slip out of his mouth and gave Walter a quick squeeze. They embraced Alex in their midst, covering him with kisses. They relaxed into the earth, letting the rain wash away their mingled sticky juices and sweat until the air was filled with their unique scents of musk and skin. 

Alex sighed and held on tighter to their hugging arms. He wanted to let the moment wash over him, his mouth full of the tastes of his lovers and the summer rain. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel 


End file.
